Sensors are often utilized to measure gas concentrations in various embodiments such as a chamber or furnace. To test the environment, the sensor is inserted into the testing area. Typically, parts of the sensor are ceramic. The sensor may be inserted into a very high temperature environment (˜2000° F.). As such, the sensor must be inserted slowly to avoid thermal shock to the ceramic parts of the sensor. Similarly, when a sensor is removed, it must be gradually done to avoid thermal shock to the sensor. In the past, manual insertion rates of one inch every two minutes have been found to avoid thermal shock. Typically, the installation of a sensor is done manually and often causes the installer to be exposed to elevated temperatures in a potentially hazardous environment. Sensors are typically mounted on one of the walls of the chamber and inserted horizontally or mounted on the roof and inserted vertically. As such, there is a need for a sensor insertion apparatus which would at least partially automate the process of inserting and/or removing the sensor into the chamber.